Troubles All Around
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Three years after the war the guys lead normal lives...but how normal are they really? Title doen't reallyfit the story but who cares.
1. Chapter One

Title: Troubles All Around Rating: PG-13 for now Parings: 1xR, 1xOC (eventually), 2xOC, 3xOC, 4xOC, 5xOC, ZechsxNoin Disclaimer: After years of therapy, I can safely admit that I don't own Gundam Wing, or any characters that are associated with Gundam Wing. I do own the original characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been three years since the end of the war. After the war, things got boring for them. The only thing that was interesting was when Duo found out he had a sister. She was arrested by the Preventers office on suspension of arson. They performed a blood test and that is how they found out.  
  
They looked alike but her hair was black (dyed) and was about as long as Duo's hair and her eyes were ice blue. She was about an inch shorter then Quatre. They later found out she didn't burn down the building.  
  
The attitude difference between Duo and his sister, they found out her name was Lilia, was almost scary. While Duo was loud and outgoing, his sister was quiet but had a short temper. A very short temper. Duo learned very early not to get on her bad side.  
  
Duo and Lilia got to know each other better throughout a couple of months. She eventually introduced him and the rest of the gang to her friends. They quickly became friends.  
  
(As I was saying before I got somewhat off track.) It had been three years since the end of the war. Duo had a sister and a new girlfriend. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei also had a girlfriend. Heero was going out with Relena. (DOP: ::shivers::)  
  
One day Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were sitting in one of the many rooms in Quatre's mansion. The girls had decided to go out that day and Heero was out with Relena.  
  
  
  
"I'm so bored." Duo complained for the fifth time in fifteen minutes.  
  
"We know Duo." Trowa stated. A few minutes later, the girls waked in. Four out of Five of them were laughing.  
  
"What's so funny onnas?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nothing." Tiffany said as she went and sat on his lap.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that Lilia." Michelle stated as she sat next to Duo.  
  
"What did my sister do now?" Duo asked, just a little frighten. She showed him her knew tongue ring. "You got a tongue ring?" She clapped at his answer.  
  
"Yeah but she was really quiet after about one." Rebecca said. Her head was lying on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah what was that all about. You disappeared for five minutes and when you came back you knuckles were bloody." LeAnn said. She was sitting next to Trowa. Lilia shot her a glare.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked. He was concerned for her. He received a grunt for an answer. They sat in silence until Heero and Relena walked into the room.  
  
"Did someone die?" Heero asked. There was no sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"We think so." Trowa replied.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Duo asked his sister.  
  
"What makes you think I would tell you." Lilia replied.  
  
"Because I asked you and it is polite to answer a question. That and it's better to tell someone when you have a problem so you can get help with it." Duo told her.  
  
"News flash bro, my problems are nobodies business but my own." Lilia told him flatly.  
  
"Duo got told." Tiffany said while giggling.  
  
"Someone want to tell us what's going on." Relena said.  
  
"It's nothing of importance." Lilia said.  
  
"Just a little hard core violence." Rebecca added.  
  
"But nothing to concern yourself with Relena." LeAnn said.  
  
"When will people learn that violence is not the answer to solving problems." Relena said.  
  
"When you learn that sometimes violence is the only way out." Lilia stated bluntly.  
  
"Violence is not the only way out." Relena snapped.  
  
"Well what would you know about that." Lilia said to her. "After all many people died for your cause."  
  
"They died for peace." Relena said.  
  
"Lilia you can stop now." Tiffany said tensing up in Wufei's lap.  
  
"Yeah Lil stop." Michelle stated. Lilia didn't stop.  
  
"They still died by the violence that you sent them to stop." Lilia told her calmly.  
  
"How dare you... who do you think you are. Acting as if you know everything." Relena shouted.  
  
"How dare you act as if you were never part of the problem. People died for you cause Relena. They died so you could obtain peace. Yes, you have obtained the peace that you desired and yes, you are maintaining that peace, but how long do you think it will be before there are soldiers fighting again? How long until people start to die by the very violence that you have stopped?" Lilia said to her, her voice becoming harsher as she continues to talk. At this point Relena was on the verge of tears. (Oh damn Lilia made Relena cry.) "You have everything handed to you. You are not out on the battlefield fighting. You have bodyguards to make sure that you're protected. You haven't lived one day as someone who has to deal with the very violence that which you speak of. Yes, you obtained world peace, but that hasn't done shit for the people who live in the wrong part of the neighborhood. Who have to worry about if their going to be killed by some drive by shooting. Therefore, I have said it before and I'll say it again... sometimes violence is the only way out and you can never fully be rid of violence." Lilia stopped. She now not only had Relena in tears but she also had Quatre in tears.  
  
"She does have a few good points." Duo said pondering over what his sister just said.  
  
"And what is that?" Heero asked.  
  
"We can never be rid of violence." Duo stated.  
  
"Did you really have to be so blunt?" LeAnn asked.  
  
"Just remember LeAnn...it could have been worse." Michelle said with an innocent grin.  
  
"This is true." LeAnn said.  
  
"Who wants to go horse back riding?" Quatre asked hoping to change the subject. "We just got a new horse too."  
  
"Sure why not." Rebecca said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They went to change into different clothes. (Spandex isn't something to wear when riding a horse.) They went out to the stables and saw Quatre's new horse. The mare Quarter horse was chocolate brown in color. She was also very kind spirited. Quatre was riding her. Everyone else except for Heero and Lilia were riding Quarter horses. Heero was riding an Appaloosa and Lilia was riding a spirited Arabic horse.  
  
"What should we do today?" LeAnn asked.  
  
"We could go on a trail ride." Duo suggested.  
  
"Or barrel race." Lilia said.  
  
"I'll agree to that." Heero said agreeing with Lilia. They eventually ended up going barrel racing. (Because you don't argue with the Trigger- Happy-Perfect-Soldier and a Maxwell with a very short temper.) They rode their horses until the guys and Relena went towards three other girls that were being escorted by Rashid (I think I might have spelled that wrong. Oops.)  
  
"Hey Hilde." Duo said.  
  
"Hi Duo. How have you been doing?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Fine." He replied.  
  
"Who are you guys riding with?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Friends of ours." Trowa replied.  
  
"Can we meet them?" Dorothy asked. (Oh the horror of the eyebrows.)  
  
"Sure." Heero said.  
  
"I'll go get them." Quatre said. He turned his horse around, stopped and stared.  
  
"What's up Quat?" Duo asked.  
  
"Look at what their doing." Quatre told them. They all looked and saw what the girls were doing. Michelle, LeAnn, Rebecca, and Tiffany were standing on their horses. Lilia was off to the side. She saw everyone staring and a plan formed in her head, but decided against it. She whistled and the other four girls stopped and sat down. The others were clapping at them. They moved over to the now large group.  
  
"Very nice ladies." Rashid said before leaving.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Lilia." Came four replies.  
  
"You mean you have the patients to teach them that." Heero said.  
  
"Amazing I know." Lilia replied.  
  
"So who are your friends here?" LeAnn asked coming up next to Trowa.  
  
"LeAnn this is my sister Catherine, Catherine this is my girlfriend LeAnn." Trowa said.  
  
"Hi." LeAnn said.  
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Catherine said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." LeAnn replied.  
  
"This is Hilde and Dorothy." Quatre said.  
  
"And this is Michelle, Tiffany, Rebecca, and Lilia." Wufei said.  
  
"Lilia is my sister." Duo said happily.  
  
"Since when have you had a sister?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Since I was arrested and they performed a blood test." Lilia said.  
  
"Smooth Lilia." Michelle said.  
  
"Oh go bite Duo or something." Lilia commented.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE." Wufei and Heero shouted at the same time while pointing at Lilia. (HEHE...they have sick minds.)  
  
"That is so not funny." Michelle shouted at her.  
  
"Well that was just too much information." Dorothy said.  
  
"Why don't you go and saddle up some horses and come barrel race with us." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Sure." Came three replies. The three of them went to saddle up some horses. They came back about five minutes later. The fourteen of them rode horses for about three more hours. They all went back to the stables and put the horses back into their pens. Lilia, Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine left shortly after reentering the mansion.  
  
**10:30 that night**  
  
Lilia was sitting on her living room couch reading a book, First to Die by James Patterson, when she heard a knock on her door. Leaving her book on her coffee table, she went to answer the door. She was expecting one of the girls or he brother to be at the door, but not who was actually standing at the door.  
  
"Heero what are you doing here?" Lilia asked him.  
  
"I can to talk to you." Heero said to her.  
  
"Sure." She moved out of the way so Heero could come into the room. He took in the layout of the room. It was very tidy.  
  
"How can you be Duo's sister?" He asked her.  
  
"I have no idea." She replied. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks." He answered. He went to sit on the couch. She sat down next to him a moment later. He saw the book down on the table. After reading the title alone he decided that he would go to the library and check it our. He knew Quatre's library wouldn't have it.  
  
"So why are you here?" He heard Lilia ask.  
  
"I came to talk to you about something that's been bothering me for a while now." He said to her.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Lilia asked him.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked her.  
  
"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?" She commented.  
  
"Well every time you're over at Quatre's and I show up you always say you have to go." He told her.  
  
"Well you always come with Relena, what makes you think I'm not avoiding her?" She asked.  
  
"Because I'm not always with Relena. There are times when Relena's already there and then I show up and then you leave." He answered. "So why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Why do you want to know? Wont Relena get mad at you for being over here so late?" Lilia asked.  
  
"No...She and I broke up before coming over." He told her.  
  
"So why do you want to know?" Lilia asked again.  
  
"Because I want to." Heero stated. "So why have you been avoiding me?" She didn't answer him. "Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"Maybe...maybe not. It depends on if I feel like talking about it." She told him.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk about?" He asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you? Besides you probably have a theory why I have been avoiding you." She told him.  
  
"You're right; I don't have a theory on why you're avoiding me. One is you don't like me and the other is you like as more then a friend. So which one is it?" He asked.  
  
"The second theory." She answered. Heero eyes widened in surprise. He was expecting her to go in between the two or make some excuse not to answer.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't joke around like my brother does." She said.  
  
"Well aren't you going out with Chad?" He asked.  
  
"Not anymore. That's what Duo was trying to get me to talk about when you and Relena showed up." Lilia answered. "He was cheating on me and left evidence in plain sight. It's kinda dumb to say that your girlfriend wears pink lipstick when she doesn't. That lightest color I have is a dark purple."  
  
"Yeah some guys can be pretty dumb like that." Heero said to her.  
  
"So why did you and Relena decide to call it off?" Lilia asked.  
  
"I didn't like being dragged around to all the peace talks and I felt just like some sort of tool for her popularity." Heero replied.  
  
"So it was more you then her." She asked. Heero nodded his head yes. Lilia looked at the clock and it read 11:30. "Do you realize that we have been sitting her talking for an hour now?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I just looked at the clock about fifteen minutes ago." He answered her question.  
  
"Well I guess you better go." Lilia said to him as she got of the couch and went towards the door. He followed right behind her. She opened the door for him and he started to walk pass. He stopped about halfway out the door and turned to her.  
  
"Hey Lilia." He said to her. She looked at him. When she did, Heero pulled her into a passionate kiss. They stayed in the kiss until they broke for air. "See you tomorrow." Heero said to her.  
  
"See ya." Lilia said before giving him one last kiss and closing the door.  
  
~Owari~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
Everyone except Heero and Relena were sitting in inside the living room of the Winner mansion. Lilia sat there clicking her tongue ring on her teeth, something she learned to do very quickly.   
  
"Lilia that's annoying." Michelle said to her. Lilia raised an eyebrow at this statement. They heard a door slam and watched Heero walk into the room, with that The-Next-Person-To-Mess-With-Me-Dies look. Relena walked in shortly after, and attached herself to him.   
  
"Hello everyone." Relena said happily. She recived some grunts from some people, and no answer from others. She failed to notice the dirty looks Lilia was giving her, however Heero noticed them. He felt Relena hug tighter on his arm.  
  
"Relena get off my arm." Heero growled and pulled his arm away. "We need to go talk in the kitchen." He said to her, pulling her into the kitchen.  
  
"That was odd." Quatre said.  
  
**In the kitchen**  
  
"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"Would you stop treating me as if we are still dating?" Heero asked flatly.  
  
"Oh Hee-chan I knew you were just joking with me yesterday when you said that we should break up." Relena said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"No I wasn't." Heero started as calmly as he could.  
  
"Oh Hee-chan." Relena said before trying to kiss him.  
  
Outside everyone started to hear loud yelling. They came to the conclusion that it was Heero because Relena never yelled.  
  
"That's it." Lilia shouted.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked his sister.  
  
"To stop this shit right here, right now." Lilia said before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Lilia could you please leave? This is a privet conversation." Relena said. She walked right passed her and straight to Heero, who was sitting in a chair, to keep himself from killing Relena. Lilia straddled him, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Relena stood there in shock. At first Heero was taken by surprise of the kiss, but he leaned into the kiss when he felt the ball of her tongue ring slide across the roof of his mouth. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Moving his other hand to her neck, he deepened the kiss. They didn't care that Relena was in the room. Lilia was the one who broke the kiss, pulling away when it was getting good, as if she was teasing him.  
  
"I think this conversation is over now." Lilia said before getting off of him and walking out of the kitchen. He followed behind her. All while Relena was still standing there in shock. When they got back into the living room, everyone was talking about what might have happened.  
  
"What did you do Lilia?" Duo asked his sister. She didn't answer him, just walked right past him, to where she was sitting before going into the kitchen, picked up her book, and began to read again. Heero came and sat beside her. Relena came out shortly after Heero sat down.  
  
"How dare you." Relena shouted.  
  
Lilia looked up from her book and at the clock on the wall. "Five minutes, and I thought it would have taken longer." She said before returning to her book.  
  
"What did she do Relena?" Trowa asked.  
  
"She stole my Hee-chan." Relena shouted.  
  
"Question." Lilia said. "and please tell me if I sound stupid, but how do you get Hee-chan out of Heero?"  
  
"I've been wondering for a while now." Heero muttered.  
  
"Don't change the subject." Relena snapped.  
  
"Lilia, is it ture." LeAnn asked.  
  
"No it's not." Lilia answered.  
  
"Yes it is." Relena tried to correct Lilia.  
  
"Not it's not." Lilia snapped. "First of all if you two where still dating, I never would have done that. Second, you two aren't dating so I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"What about Chad?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"It was his blood on my knuckles." Lilia replied.   
  
"So let me get this staright, you and Chad broke up, Heero and Relena broke up, and now you and Heero are going out." Duo said, trying to clarify the situation. Both nodded. "Oh my god... I'm going to lye down now." He said walking up the stairs to his room.   
  
"He took that better then I thought he would." Heero whispered. He recived a 'Hn' as an answer, for Lilia had gone back to reading her book. Heero planted a kiss on her cheek before going to get the book he got at the library. It was First to Die, by James Patterson.  
  
~Owari~  
  
I would like to thank Kita-Hoshi for her help with this chapter.  
  
This chpater was finished at 8:40 PM on 12/13/2002. 


End file.
